


Warm thoughts

by uwumaster11



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I also fuck with the magic system a little cause why not, My hot take on what Arendelle should of been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumaster11/pseuds/uwumaster11
Summary: She threw up a wall of ice to keep the strange boy and he companions away. They would get hurt if they got too close to her. “Just go away! It’s not safe!” She yelled into the wind. It was silent for a minute, just the howling wind and falling snow. Then her ice started to melt, a hand burning it’s way through her supposedly impenetrable barrier.What Arendelle could of been if they let Sora and Elsa interact. Also how could they think that ice walls would stop Sora?? He knows fire magic??





	Warm thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I was salty with this world and so I wrote this

The mountains were quiet, the noise and bustle of the castle far behind her. Elsa clutched her cloak tight around her body as she trudged through the snow. Not for warmth, but for comfort. The crunch of footsteps alerted her to someone approaching (guards? Come to arrest her and take her away for her awful, harmful, magic?). Someone cried “Hey! Hold up!”. She spun around- (would she fight back? Could she fight back? Maybe she deserved to be locked up-), to see a boy wearing only a small jacket in the snow, followed by a duck? And a dog that stood on two legs? 

“Why are you here?” she asked, hoping it was just a strange, lost traveler that needed directions. “Where did you come from?” if he was from the kingdom what would she do? “Hi! I’m Sora!” said the boy, giving her a friendly smile. “And I-” the duck gave “Sora” a look, silently warning him not to say something. “I’m from, um, lets just say I’m from someplace a little _warmer_. The duck nodded in approval before turning to her. “I'm Donald!” he introduced himself proudly. “And I’m Goofy.” said the dog.

Ok, now she at least knew their names (and what strange names- Sora? Goofy?), but she still didn't know why they were up in the mountains. If they weren’t from town… “Are you visiting Arendelle? For the Coronation?” she guessed. “Huh? Uhhhhhhhh-” Sora seemed confused, and looked at his companions, who nodded. “Uuuuum, uh, You got us!” he laughed nervously. Elsa wasn’t convinced. “So, what's your name?” he asked, clearly trying to reroute the conversation. 

“Elsa…” she hesitated, then straightened her back. These people(?) were suspicious, and even if her kingdom now hated her, she had sworn an oath to protect it. “Queen Elsa of Arendelle.” The shock on Sora's face was actually quite funny, and in a different situation, she might’ve laughed at it. “What?” he exclaimed, “The Queen?!” Him and his companions all snapped to attention in exaggerated manner, like children playing pretend. “You shouldn’t be out here.” she advised. Suspicious or not, the cold was only going to get worse, and besides… it wasn't safe for her to be around people. “Please go back to the village.” 

She turned and resumed her ascent up the mountain. “Why? Your Majesty, you look like you could use a friend.” she could hear Sora’s voice call after her. “Don’t you wanna talk?” Oh, how she did, the day’s events were just so terrible and convoluted that it would be nice just to talk about them with anyone. To share her thoughts with some someone and at least temporarily relieve the burden it caused in her chest. But that would be too dangerous. It's best that she be on her own. “Please leave. I need to be alone.” A pause. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” maybe he would go now. 

“Oh… is it that bad? You must of been through a lot.” apparently not. “We know what that’s like, don’t we?” rasped the duck. A spark of anger lit in her chest. How could they know what she’s been through? The hurt she caused? The dog said something, but she wasn’t listening. The sound of her heart thumping in her ears was too loud. “-so I can relate to wanting some alone time.” she heard Sora say. How could he relate? This wasn’t like having nosy roommates, or overbearing parents! Her fists clenched, and she spun around. “Enough!” she cried, waving her hand in front of her as if to ward off their words. 

To her horror, crystalline spikes of ice shot up, forcing the travelers to step back in order to avoid being impaled. She had almost hurt someone again with her powers, lashing out like the monster she was. “Elsa…” that was Sora, his bright grin gone, replaced by confusion. “Did you..” but he didn't get to finish his sentence, as strange creatures with sharp, icy horns had appeared behind her. “The Heartless!” shouted Goofy. Sora ran in front of her, holding the strangest sword she had ever seen. How had she not seen that before? “We got them, take cover!” 

So she did. She ran and hid behind a rock and didn’t peek out until the sounds of battle had stopped. When she deemed it safe emerge, she ran up to them, hoping they weren't hurt. As they talked, Sora didn’t see an icy creature jump behind him, intent on causing him harm. Elsa acted on instinct, throwing up her hands and piercing the beast with a dozen icy skewers. It’s body never even hit the ground, dissolving into black mist and releasing a crystal heart that floated into the sky. Sora made a noise of wonder. “That’s amazing! You can control ice!” 

She didn’t control it, only hurt with it, and she told them as such. Goofy assured here that what she killed was just a “Heartless”, and that what she did was perfectly ok. When asked what a “Heartless” was, they told her about creatures that stole other’s hearts and brought ruin. It was all too overwhelming, there were already so many bad things happening. Sora asked her to go home, it wasn't safe, bust she couldn’t go home, _she wasn’t safe-_. she said something, throat and mouth working but ears not hearing, and began walking away hastily. She wanted to be _alone!_ “Not safer for you!” she could hear Sora say, his words like he was underwater. But she could hear the anger in them, and that was what she latched on to.

__

She threw up a wall of ice to keep the strange boy and he companions away. They would get hurt if they got too close to her. “Just go away! It’s not safe!” She yelled into the wind. It was silent for a minute, just the howling wind and falling snow. Then her ice started to melt, a hand burning it’s way through her supposedly impenetrable barrier. 

__

Elsa was, ironically, frozen in place. She could only watch as the hand that melted her ice gripped the sides of the hole it produced. The ice underneath it cracked from the sudden heat, then quickly started to melt. The excess water evaporated before it could hit the ground. Sora stepped forward through the melting passageway, his whole body radiating with heat. She could see the air around his shoulders warp, like the courtyard flagstones did on hot summer days. 

__

“Why’d you do that?” He whined childishly, but Elsa was distracted by the magma dripping from the corners of his mouth. Glowing chunks of it fell from his lips and hit the ground with a deafening sizzle. Free from his icy cage, he stepped forward, carving a damp path through the snow. “You don’t seem dangerous, I have magic too you know!” She could see that, for what else could cause the molten glow behind his teeth as he grinned at her? 

__

He kept advancing, and soon she could feel the broiling heat rolling off his body. This was able to snap her out of her stupor, and she backed away so hastily that she tripped on the hem of her cloak and fell into the snow behind her. “What- how- _who are you?”_ The question came from her in a moment of filter-lacking fear, terrified and bewildered by the strange boy’s show of power. He grinned again. Liquid fire ran down his chin and onto the now-exposed grass around his feet. “I’m Sora!” He told her again. 

__

“Sora! You’re scaring her!” Shouted the shorter of his strange companions, poking their heads into the now-cooling hole he had ripped into her defense. Sora turned to her, surprise in his eyes. “Oh! I’m sorry!” And just like that, the heat was gone, the air around him no longer shimmered, and when he gave her a sheepish smile, it was without the glow of fire in his throat. He rubbed the back of his head. “I misjudged how powerful my fire spell had to be in order to get past your ice…” A nervous chuckle. “I guess I overdid it a little, huh?” 

__

Overdid it? Was that display only the power he estimated he needed? “Why do you keep coming after me!” she yelled, feeling tears build pressure behind her eyes. But she held them back. She was the Queen. She couldn’t break down in front of 3 strangers. Sora looked down at her for a minute, then sat down in the snow across from her. He crossed his legs and she flinched back as he held his hand out in front of him, palm up. Elsa gave a small gasp as the air above his palm shimmered, before a perfect little star made from ice appeared, hovering. “Can I tell you about the time I first tried ice magic?” he asked as she stared at it, transfixed. 

__

She didn’t answer, but he continued anyways. “I was younger, and had just met Donald and Goofy. I was in the cabin of our ship and I accidentally froze my feet to the ground, up to my knees. I couldn’t use fire to melt it, it was too dangerous to try in such a small space. I couldn’t get help because I was stuck to the ground, and the cabin walls were soundproof. So for awhile I panicked. Then I thought, ‘well if I can make the ice appear, then I can make it disappear too!’. I tried thinking about things that made me warm.” He paused in his story to take a breath, and she tore her gaze from the star to his face. He was smiling softly. 

__

“First, it was things like a fireplace, or the sun. Thick blankets and hot soup. But then I started thinking about my friends. The way he would race me along the beach, and the good-luck charms she made out of shells. Watching the sunset together before going home for dinner. And that worked. The ice melted and soaked the carpet, and I was free to move around. Now, I have much better control-” he moved his other hand over the star and the heat returned, but not as intense. The ice melted into a globe of water, still hovering. Using both hands, he moved the water into a thin stream that flowed around both of them. 

__

“I don’t know if yours works the same way, but I thought the story might help. You can’t control it if you don’t stop fearing it first.” The water returned to pool above his hand, then reformed into the little star. He held it out to her. She took it. 

__

“Sora! Hurry up!” shouted one of his companions. He stood up, brushing snow off of his pants. He grinned at her, eyes disappearing. “It was nice meeting you Elsa! I hope I helped! Bye!” and then he sprinted back through the hole he made. 

__

Elsa stood up as well, legs shaky. She looked down at the little star in her hands, reflecting light from all its tiny facets. _Think warm thoughts, huh?_ A face came to mind, one with rosy cheeks and bright hair falling into its eyes. Elsa straightened, holding the star close to her heart. She knew what she had to do.

__


End file.
